


Five Times Klaus Denied Help (And the one time he accepted it)

by GayChaosOof



Series: Umbrella Academy 5 +1 things [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, BAMF Klaus Hargreeves, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Hugs, Hurt Klaus Hargreeves, Hurt/Comfort, Klaus Hargreeves Can Levitate, Klaus Hargreeves Deserves Better, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Klaus Hargreeves Needs Help, Klaus Hargreeves-centric, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sober Klaus Hargreeves, Suicidal Thoughts, Telekinesis, Telekinetic Klaus Hargreeves, Veteran Klaus Hargreeves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26511430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayChaosOof/pseuds/GayChaosOof
Summary: Updated Every Few Days
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Allison Hargreeves & The Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves & Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves & Everyone, Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & The Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves & Everyone, Klaus Hargreeves & Luther Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz, Luther Hargreeves & The Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Klaus Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy) & Everyone, Vanya Hargreeves & Everyone
Series: Umbrella Academy 5 +1 things [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927585
Comments: 11
Kudos: 196





	1. Donuts and the Dead

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy!

After the apocalypse was stopped, the Hargreeves were lost. What were they suppose to do now? They had done what their father had raised them to do, at least from what Klaus said, so what would they do now?

Surprisingly, all the siblings stay in the mansion, with exception of Diego and Vanya, who got back to their homes everyday to check up on things, though Luther wouldn't call Diego's place much of a "home". 

A few weeks had passed since Vanya's concert, and the house had reached a sense of normalacy, or at least, as normal as it can get for the siblings. Nothing was really "normal" about them, so it was quite hard to live regular lives. That being said, the siblings had made a unspoken of routine. 

Diego would normally come and go as he pleased, still working as a vigilanty and working at the gym. He would still be seen often enough, normally talking to Grace. He still felt guilty over shutting her down, and was trying to make up for it. It was obvious he felt sorry, but Grace barley noticed. She was just happy her children were back in the house.

Allison was still going to her therapy sessions so she could see Claire again, but Patrick apparently had taken pity on her due to her throat injury and allowed her to talk to Claire on the phone for 15 minutes every night. "Talking" meant one of her siblings translating for her and talking to Claire in her place. Normally it was Vanya or Luther, but the others sometimes helped when the other two weren't available.

Klaus had been acting differently since the non-apocalypse, anyone could see that. Everytime someone tried talking to him about something related to his mental and physical health, he would deflect and/or walk away. This wasn't anything new, but he normally use to deflect off the fact that he was high and homeless. 

Though Luther really couldn't blame him. Not only had Luther not trusted him when he said he talked to their father, but all of the siblings never believed him about Ben. It wasn't that far fetched, "Klaus sees dead people, and Ben is dead, so why wouldn't Klaus be able to see him?" Drugs. They had all thought he was delusional because of the drugs.

It was a reasonable way to think at the time, but they didnt just blame that on the drugs, no, they blamed everything on the drugs. It was obvious now that their brothers addiction was because of his powers, his flinches and gasps of surprise from things that weren't their didn't go unnoticed by his siblings after all, but they never thought of that. And now it was coming to bite them back.

Five was elusive. Most of the time he was either working on equations in his room or grabbing coffee, but you could also find him training with Vanya and Klaus in the courtyard on training days. After the apocalypse didn't happen, all of Five's attention went to making sure that everyone's powers were under control.

Ben rarley was in the academy, but during the few rare occasions that Klaus was able to make him corperal Ben could be seen reading books, eating foods he hadn't eaten sinse he died, and talking to his siblings. Ben had obvious favorites, Diego and Five seemed to be his favorites, but he talked to everyone about the same amount. There was one person he activly avoided though. Luther. Nobody knew why and nobody asked.

Vanya had become a new person after getting off her meds. Not only did she seem happier, but she was more confidence. She wasn't as afraid to say what she thought anymore, though she still held back at times. Her powers were improving with the training from Five, but they were far from perfect yet.

So their family was doing alright, and that was why Luther was getting up early to go grab Griddy's for his siblings. After the whole "locking Vanya in a cage" thing he had been trying to make it up to his siblings, even with just small gestures. They all seemed to be warming back up to him, except maybe Vanya, she was still a bit hesitant. The only person his relationship wasn't improving with was Klaus.

Everytime Luther entered a room, it was like he could tell. He would already be leaving before he got there, making the siblings wonder what was wrong between them. Everyone had already asked Luther, but he didn't have a clue. 

Everyone wanted to know what was wrong, but that wasn't the point. Luther was getting up to get Griddy's donuts at 6 am. With their father he always had a strict schedule so getting up that early wasn't to hard for him. No, what was hard for him was trying to sneak out of the house undetected. 

Vanya, Allison and him always woke up later, so he didn't have to worry about them. Diego was most likely sleeping after a night of patrol, and Five was still working on equations in his room. That left Klaus and Ben. He could barley enter a room a Klaus undetected, how is he suppose to get to Griddy's without being caught?

As it turned out, he couldn't. The moment he passed the kitchen he saw someone sitting on the counter. The person obviously saw him, so he might as well say hello before he came chasing after him. When he walked into the kitchen his brother greeted him. "Luther, what you doing up this early big guy? Going to the gym? Oh, are going to get breakfast with a lady friend, maybe the girl from the rave? Actually....." 

Klaus continued to ramble on and on, not even paying attention to Luther at that point. After a good ten seconds he decided to answer Klaus' first question. "I'm going to grab something special for breakfast for everyone.'

Klaus stopped talking and looked at him weirdly. "Are you going to Griddy's? Hey can I come? I haven't been able to sleep and a nice trip might let me get some shut eye. Let me tell you, the dead aren't great people to share a bedroom with, they are so LOUD. Really some of them should join a choir or something, the lungs on some of the them are insane." Klaus continued to ramble, but Luther was still shocked from what his brother said.

Loud? Klaus never really talked about the aspects of his powers, but whenever anyone tried to ask Ben what it was like, he just walked away, saying that it was Klaus' choice to tell them, but every time they brought it up Ben looked disturbed, scared, terrified even.

Well, this was the first time Klaus had ever stayed in the same room as him for more than two seconds, so he might as well ask. "What do you mean they're loud? Is something we can do to help?"

Klaus looked startled at that, like no one had ever offered to help him. Actually the sad truth was that he probably hadn't been offered help in years, except from maybe Ben or Diego, though Ben couldn't do much and Diego had been more invested in his vigilantly work. 

"Nah not much to do big guy. Drugs and alcohol help, but you guys insist that I stay sober so there isnt much to help. Well I'm gonna let you go big guy, make sure to grab Ben his favorite blueberry glazed donut. We found out that he can eat when I make him corperal, isn't that amazing! Anyways, cherrio!"

Klaus walked out before Luther could respond, leaving him to relize why his brother had taken drugs. If he had to deal with constant screaming, wouldn't anybody take something to distract them? Suddenly Luther understood how strong Klaus really was. He would make sure to grab those waffles that his brother had been wanting all week.


	2. Being Quiet is Overated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diego hears a voice singing while sneaking out at night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! I was busy and kinda of forgot to update. Still, hope you enjoy!

It wasn't anything new to Diego to sneak out at night, his experience from escaping from Eudora's place when they were dating made him extremely experienced in leaving places undetected. Still, his siblings were all light sleepers, besides Luther, which meant he had to be extra careful.

His siblings had made it obvious that they didn't like his vigilanty work, and he didn't want to make them hate it even more because he woke them up while going out. Which lead him to where he was, attempting to sneak out without waking anybody up. Luckily Five was still up and doing stuff, so he didnt have to worry about the lightest sleeper in the family.

Diego made sure to avoid the creaky steps and floorboards, but with old age the floorboards had become squeakier and squeakier. This made his trip down stairs take much longer then anticipated. Right when he was about to get out he stepped on a floorboard, the squirrel sounding a lot like his new ring tone on his....oh.

In his hurry out the door, Diego had forgotten his phone. It was the reason his siblings still let him out to do his work. After the not-apocalypse, Five forced everybody to get phones. The commission was still out there, and the apocolypse almost happened because their family didn't know how to communicate.

They still didn't know how to communicate, but if anything happened to one of them they would be able to text or call, and everyone had a sneaking suspicion that Five had but trackers in all of the phone. 

That meant he had to go back upstairs. Fuck. He turned around and started his walk back upstairs, knowing that he would take a good 10 more minutes to leave. As he walked past his siblings rooms a faint voice came down the halls.

One of his brothers were....singing?

The voice carried through the halls, the melody being the very recognizable one of Twinkle Twinkle Little Star. The language though.....that was the thing he couldn't figure out. It sounded similar to some other languages he a heard Five talking in. Maybe Chinese? Vietnamese? It didn't really matter, as he creeped closer and closer to the door of his brothers rooms, he pin pointed where it was coming from. Klaus's room.

Diego knew Klaus was bilingual, having heard his brother argue with ghosts in different languages, but he had never heard him sing in anything that wasn't english. He sounded nice though. Klaus always had this chaotic grace to him. 

Whenever he entered a room the temperature seemed to drop, making it easy to tell when he was coming. Five had said it probably had something to do with his powers, but even he couldn't really put a label on the different parts of Klaus' powers.

Why was his brother still awake? He knew that Klaus had nightmares, but whenever he got awoken by one he always kept quiet. He went to open the door, and the sight he saw was a confusing one. His brother was laying on his back, eyes closed, levitating about an inch off the bed.

What. The. Hell.

Diego knew he should go in and ask, but he also knew that Klaus would most likely deflect anything he asked and waste his time. Oh, right. He had came up to grab his phone. With one last glance, he closed the door.

He made a mental note to ask Klaus about the seemingly new ability. He had noticed the tears streaming down his brothers cheeks, but he decided he would ask at a later date. His brother has been closed off, and he didn't want to make that worse.

Still, he would keep an eye out for him. It was the least he could do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and kudos, I always need advice about how to improve my work!


	3. Cheap Nailpolish and Vodka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison paints Klaus' nails and realizes something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'll be posting chapter for in a few days, since I've been pretty busy and have been staying up late to finish these chapters. Hope you enjoy!

Allison felt as though she could fall apart she was so exhausted. After going to her weekly therapy, going shopping with Vanya, and planning different things to do with her siblings, she was tired. Her muscles felt as though they were jello and here bones felt like they had the weight of bricks.

Her exhaustion made her patience thinner then her favorite leggings. Not only had she been getting sidetracked during every single thing she did, but she also forgot to buy the one thing she wanted to get while out with Vanya. That meant she would need to go back out another day and grab it, which she really did not have the time for in the forseeable future.

The entire day had taken what little energy she had, and she just wanted to relax. Sleep sounded amazing, maybe even a nice bath to help her get a nice and restful sleep. She deserved it after all she had done for her siblings in the last few weeks, and she really did want to get up and get into the bath, but she just couldn't find it in herself to get up. Without the bath however, she knew she wouldn't get more then maybe a few hours of sleep before waking up.

Allison was ready to drop every thing and sink into oblivion. Right before darkness could start creeping into her vision, a knock came at her door. She wasn't able to even think of an answer as Klaus practically fell through the door. "Hello dearest sister! I see you aren't doing anything, and I am in need of a makeover. How bout a sleepover for old times sake?"

It was like Klaus was a bee, going from place to place, annoying some people and making some others happy. The one thing that stayed consistent though, was that he had the absolute worst timing ever. Even when they were kids he would always find a way to show up at the worst possible time, sometimes even showing up in places he shouldn't be able to access.

The past few months though, Klaus had been keeping to himself more. Of course Allison had realized, he hadn't stolen from her closet at all in the few weeks after the apocalypse after all. Now he stood in the door, looking at her with the same innocent eyes he use to use when he wanted to have a "girls night" after personal training or a bad night on the streets.

"Klaus I'm not really sure, maybe another day, I'm really tired." Klaus physically deflated before looking back up at her, a look in his eyes that told her that she wouldn't be able to deny what he would say next. Her brother always found ways to break down people walls and bend them to his will. 

It was a scary ability he had that none of them understood. Whenever Klaus didn't get what he wanted, he did one of two things.

1\. He would leave to go to another person and bother them until they did what he wanted

2\. Go into his room and talk to thin air (which they now knew was Ben)

Ben had mentioned earlier that he was finishing up one of the books in the library that he had wanted to read for forever, which meant Klaus would be walking around waiting for something to entertain. Apparently his boredom had led him to Allisons room as he leaned against the door way.

"If you paint my nails I'll make you a bath. I'll even add your favorite bubbles!" He knew her to well, and she couldn't turn down the offer of a warm bath. "Fine, deal, but I'm not doing anything fancy." He wasn't put off by the comment, he may have even looked more excited. "That's fine my sweet sister, I only want them painted black. My hands have been shaky lately because Ben wants me to make him corporal. He hogs all my energy!"

Klaus walked farther into the room, closing the door behind him. He flopped onto the bed, making Allison a bit more aware. "I'll grab the nailpolish. I'm pretty sure I packed some black nail polish in case you ever wanted some." Her brother put his hand over his heart, dramatic as always. "Ah ha! You do love me! I love you to my beautiful sister!" 

That statement made her soften. Even after everything that had happened, her brother was her same old brother. The same brother who would come to her at night and tell her funny stories, the same brother who would have girls nights because Vanya wasn't allowed to hang out with her. 

"Love you too Klaus." The same softness that Allison had felt entered Klaus' eyes, his body relaxing a bit. He laid back on the bed and hummed in acknowledgement, his eyes closing. With his energy settled for the moment, Allison turned around to search through her nail polish bag. 

After a few seconds she located her best black nail polish and walked back over to the bed. Klaus was humming to himself, which he had been doing frequently after the things that happened. He had a pleasant voice, so no one really complained besides Five, but he only complained when he was working on his weird equations.

Allison grabbed a chair and pulled it next to her bed, making sure not to hit anything. When she finally sat down she put down her nailpolish, turning to her brother. "Give my your hand Klaus." His hand flopped down onto her lap, making her sigh. 

She opened the bottle, the sharp sting of its smell hitting her nose. She started painting his nails, making sure to not make a mess. The sat in a comfortable silence as she worked, the quiet helping to clear her conscious. Of course, Klaus couldn't stay quiet for too long. When she was almost done with the first hand he spoke up.

"You know, I haven't gotten my nails painted with any good nail polish since we were teenagers. Normally I spent my money on booze and drugs while Benny boy complained. I missed it though, its nice to have my nails painted, its relaxing."

Silence engolfed the room, leaving Allison to her thoughts again. What did he mean by that? Surely he had enough money to buy something nice, right? She would have noticed if he was struggling. Definitely.

Now that she thought about it, Klaus had mentioned his previous poverty before. He never outright said it, but he referenced it casually every once in a while, normally while cooking or shopping. Had she really ignored her brother so badly that she didn't realize what was happening to him? She knew the truth. She was very selfish centered while she was gone, pretty much leaving her family behind. It wasn't a stretch that she wouldn't notice Klaus' poverty.

While she was in her head she had finished up her brother's nails, causing him to sit up. "This look amazing my wonderful sister! I'll go grab everything to make your bath pronto. Don't worry, I'll make sure my nails dry, don't wanna make you paint them again after all!" He swiftly left the room, leaving Allison alone. He was always so carefree, but under that facade laid a man who lived through poverty, addiction, who knows what else. Yet, he was still nicer than half the people she had meet in LA.

He did so much for them, and none of them ever realized the things he went through. She made sure to remember to buy whatever her brother wanted when they went out again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment so I know how to improve my writing!


	4. Love is Like A Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five asks Klaus about what happened when he time traveled for ten months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small TW for blood but it isn't too bad, just wanna be safe. Anyways hope you guys enjoy!

Day drinking wasn't anything new to Five. It really shouldn't be, as he was in his thirteen year old body, but that didn't stop him. Nothing really stopped him from much actually. Besides the Commission, but they were more of an inconvenience to him if anything. That wasn't the point though. Day drinking. Something he did quite often, too often according to his family.

They complained quite a lot about his drinking habits, but can you blame him? Going through an apocalypse, being an assassin, and stopping the apocalypse take a lot out of a person, mentally and physically. So what if he was drinking whiskey at noon? He just wanted to relax was all. It didn't do much for him though, as his siblings argued next to him.

"I'm not doing the shopping again, I just went two days ago!" "Oh boo hoo ya big ape, just go and grab what we need. You are the most capable anyways." "If by capable you mean crushing my beautiful frozen waffles and makeup pallets, then yes, he is more than capable." "Klaus!" "What? It's the truth!"

His siblings continued to have their petty argument, making Five get ready to jump out of the room. Of course, Klaus had to walk over and whisper to him before he could leave. "Let's get out of here. I need a smoke and you look about ready to chop everyone's fingers off." Klaus wasn't the most ideal person to go with at the moment, but no one else was really available and Klaus seemed pretty adamant on taking him with him.

He grumbled out a fine, and that seemed to be enough for his brother as he practically lifted Five out of his chair. If he wasn't drinking he probably would have punched him, but he didn't have the energy to do much at the moment. "Alright little big brother! Where too? Your room or mine?" Five knew his brother well enough to know that the other knew which room Five would pick.

Klaus was stupid, he wasn't going to retract that statement, but out of all the other siblings, he understood people and read body language the best. While he was in the apocalypse he had read Vanya's book. Surprisingly it was one of the only ones that survived. From what he read he knew that everything went downhill for everyone when he left and Ben died, but for Klaus especially.

He started going out more, getting into more serious drugs. There wasn't much about him in the book, but what was there wasn't that great. Klaus and Vanya were never close when they were kids, even though they were fairly similar. That lead to Vanya making assumptions about their ghostly brother. Five would admit, be probably would have thought the same of Klaus as all the others if he didn't know what he knew.

Of course he didn't know much, he was gone most of his brothers life and Klaus was a secretive person. What he did know about though, was his brother's fear of the dead. Specifically his own powers. After one of Klaus worse visits to the mausoleum, Five ran into him. He was practically dead to the world. His fingers were bloody, the skin seemingly teared off by scraping at the walls. His skin had been pale, scarily so. The worst part, however, was his eyes. He was crying, but his eyes were blank, staring at things that weren't there. 

He had helped Klaus to the bathroom to patch him up, trying to comfort him, even though he wasn't the best at it. While he was finishing cleaning up his brothers wounds he had asked where he had been. His brothers answer was one word, and he didn't expand on it when Five had asked him too. After answering he had stayed silent. Mausoleum. He said mausoleum, then dozed off a bit, a weight seeming to be lifted from his shoulders.

After a bit of sneaking around the next day, he had found his fathers notes on Klaus' special training. He found the location of the mausoleum his father sent his brother to, and the next time Klaus went there he teleported inside, only to find him tucked into the corner, shivering with his hands over his ears.

Five sat by him and talked to him, distracting him from the screaming spirits surrounding them. After that it became a normal thing for Five to stay with Klaus during his special training. They even helped each other train their powers in ways that they wanted to. After Five left though, everything went downhill according to Vanya's book.

That was one of his biggest regrets. Leaving his family, especially Klaus, Vanya, and Ben. But now he could make up for wasted time, spend it with his family. Instead he was getting drunk at noon with his older younger brother practically carrying him. "So, which will it be Five-o?"

Apparently Five has spaced out, as the fight in the other room had gotten much louder. "My room. Your room smells like cigarettes, it gives me a headache." His brother snorted and readjusted Five so it was easier to carry him. "And drinking at noon won't? I thought you were supposed to be the smart one little man." Five just grumbled a few swears in retaliation to the comment on his age and height, only making Klaus snort harder.

They made their way up the stairs, Klaus making snarky jokes and Five just grumbling in response, making his brother more amused. When they finally made it to Five's room Klaus threw his brother on the bed, laughing when his brother just flipped him off instead of his normal threatening. Even though Five was now in his bed, he didn't want to fall asleep. Contrary to popular belief, he found Klaus one of the easiest siblings to be around. 

Sure, he picked on his height and made crude jokes, but he didn't treat Five like a child, and listened to him rant whenever he needed to, even giving him some (sometimes not so great) advice. Klaus treated him the most normally and understood him, unlike the others who treated him like he was still the stupid little kid who ran away from home into the apocalypse.

Sure, Klaus was a bit odd, but their family was nothing but odd. As he sat there on his bed next to Klaus, his mind decided it was the perfect time to remember when Klaus time traveled. Five knew his brother had traveled the moment he saw him. At the time he didn't really pay attention to what Klaus looked like or how he was acting.

He regretted that now, of course. His brother rarely opened up about anything, and the only time he probably would have been able to learn wha happened is when he walked in the room and asked where the briefcase was. At the time he had been angry and Klaus for destroying it, but now he had a vauge understanding of why he destroyed it. 

Five had asked Diego if he knew anything, as he was the one who was with Klaus right after he came back. He said he didn't know much, besides that Klaus lost someone he loved. After years of being an assassin and having to read people, Five could tell Diego was leaving something out. He didn't push the other on the matter, knowing that his brother cared for Klaus and would only withhold information if he thought it was for the best. Despite his looks, Diego was probably the biggest softy in the family.

That meant Five would have to somehow get Klaus to confess what happened when he time traveled. While Klaus was eccentric, pretty much having no sense of guilt or remorse when it came to what he did, he was extremely strict on what he told others. Which meant Five would need to get Klaus to open up when he felt safe. Waiting might not have been the best idea though, as Klaus had been becoming more and more reclusive.

Well, there was no better time then the present, right? "Hey Klaus?" His brother just hummed in response, his eyes closed, hands behind his head while laying next to Five. "I never asked, but what happened when you time traveled?" Klaus tensed up next to him, his breathing seeming to increase in pace slightly.

"You don't have to tell me the specifics, but I just want to know why you stayed for.....how long was it?" His brother sighed, the tense posture of his body not leaving, but he seemed to relax a bit. "Ten months. Ten amazing months." "Yeah, what made you stay?" The tenseness had completely left Klaus, now replaced with a day-dreamy expression.

"Dave. His name was Dave." Five knew what it was like to be in love, at least, as much love as you can feel for a mannequin. "Tell me about him." "He was beautiful, like a warm field in spring, filled with the smell of freshly cut grass. His eyes, oh his eyes. I could get lost in them for hours. Even with everything that was happening around us, he was always able to help me keep calm. He even kept the nightmares away, which no one else has ever been able to do. He was the only person I ever loved more then myself, and I wouldn't trade those ten months for anything in the world. I just wish it wouldn't have ended."

His brother's eyes teared up at the last sentence, and Five knew what that meant. Dave had most likely died, which was probably why Klaus broke the briefcase. Anger, maybe grief, hell maybe both. That didn't matter though. What mattered was that even though his brother obviously needed help at the time, he had ignored it, and berrated him for breaking the briefcase.

Without thinking Five went to give Klaus a side hug, only for his brother to turn over and pull him into a hug. "Awwww Five if you wanted a hug you could have just asked!" Five mumbled a few swears before hugging back, making Klaus laugh for what seemed the one hundreth time that day. Sure, Five still had a lot to make up for, but a hug was fine for the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I currently don't have a strict schedule for when the updates for this come out, but each chapter can take 2-5 days to write, since I'm currently in school. Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave critics so I can improve my writing! I'm sorry for any misspellings! I'm writing everything on my phone so some things don't get corrected.


End file.
